Sarah's Struggle
by GingerHooligan
Summary: Sarah is in love with Stephen but he doesn't know and she will soon find out that he's been keeping a secret from her involving her best friend,Kaitlyn.P.S. there are a couple of typos,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

''Sarah!Hair crisis!It's falling flat and I have a match in fifteen minutes!''Eve hates flat hair. Sarah knows this seeing as she's been doing Diva hair for the WWE for 5 years now.

''Okay Eve,chill sweetie,come here so I can tease it and spray it.''Sarah's voice is calm even though she doesn't really like Eve.

Her and Eve are friendly on the outside but in actuality,Kaitlyn is Sarah's best friend. Has been for years now.

And as Sarah is fixing poor Eve's hair,Kaitlyn is in the next chair making faces at Sarah,pretending to be as stuck up and diva-like as Eve.

Sarah can't help but laugh.

''What are you laughing at?What did you do to my hair?''Eve said with panic.

''It's nothing,and your hair is fine,now it's all volume,okay?''She said as she turned Eve around in the chair.

''Thanks Sarah,you're a life saver!''Eve exclaimed as she got out of the chair and hugged Sarah's neck.

''You're welcome,have a good match tonight!''Sarah said with fake enthusiasm.

Kaitlyn laughed as Eve walked out.

''You know,next time you put high lights in her hair,you should make it purple or something.''

''Oh I could never do that,I don't wanna lose my job. Although...''Sarah laughed.

''Hey can you curl my hair a little?''

''Of course.I love doing your hair,you 're not as bitchy as Eve.''

The girls laughed and Sarah put some curl in her friend's hair.

''You ladies decent in here?''

''Yes Stephen,come on in.''Sarah called.

And in walked Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus. He was already in his tights and Brogue Kick Hooligans shirt.

Kaitlyn isn't Sarah's only real close friend here at the WWE,her and Stephen are nearly inseparable.

Stephen came around Kaitlyn in the hair chair and gave Sarah a hug and winked at Kaitlyn,but Sarah didn't see this.

''How's me favorite girl?''

''Great,Stephen,how are you sweetie?''

''You know me,Sarah,I'm always good.''Stephen smiled.

''Okay guys,I'm gonna go out there now and warm up for my match. See ya girlie!''

Kaitlyn hugged Sarah and she and Stephen exchanged a look that Sarah couldn't quite guess what it was,so she ignored it.

''So Stephen,excited for your match against Cena tonight?''

''I'm always excited about fightin'!''Stephen punched the air and Sarah laughed.

''I know you are. That is why you're my best friend.I know you'll kick anybody's ass that hurts me.''

''Damn straight. No one hurts me favorite girl.''

They smiled at each other.

''You want me to put some gel in your hair?''

''Naw,it's fine.''He said as he spiked up his hair with his fingers.

''Okay then.''

''I gotta go get ready for me match.''

''Aw.''Sarah frowned.

''I know,love.I'll call ya tonight.''

''Your hotel room is right down from mine,why don't you just come see me?''

''I wish I could but I got something I have ta do.I'll call you before I go ta bed okay?''

''All right then,that's fine I guess.I just enjoy seeing you is all.''

''I enjoy seein' you too,you know that. Tell ya what,tomorrow night,we'll go have drinks,I'm payin'''

Sarah softened and smiled.''Okay, sounds great.''

Stephen hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

''Talk to ya later.''

''Bye,Stephen.''

He walked out and Sarah wasn't so happy anymore. She decided that since she didn't have anymore Diva hair to do,she would go back to her hotel and unwind.

She walked through her hotel room door,dropped her bag and instantly headed for the tub. She decided tonight was a warm water and bubble bath kind of night.

She filled the tub up,put on The Pogues,stripped and sunk to her nose in bubbles. She listened to The Pogues because it reminded her of Stephen,as if she really needed any motivation to think about him.

She knew she was in love with him,although she denied it to herself for a while. But then she noticed how she acted around him:her heart pounded when he touched her and she was insanely sad when he wasn't around.

She soaked for half an hour and put on her robe and settled in for some much needed tv time.

She decided to watch Some Kind Of Wonderful. She loved 80s John Hughes movies.

The movie ended at 10 and she realized Stephen hadn't called her yet. Then she started to think about her feelings for Stephen,and about how Watt's kept her love for Keith all to herself and how depressed that must have made her. Sarah totally understood. She was sick of keeping her love for him to herself.

So she decided to get dressed and go to Stephen's room and talk to him. He should be back by now. She put on her dressy jeans and a nice top and spritzed some perfume.

Her heart was pounding furiously but there was an optimistic voice in her head saying maybe he feels the same,you never know.

She walked down the long hallway to Stephen's room,rehearsing in her head what she would say. She was about to knock on his door,but she heard something that punched her in the gut. There was a woman moaning and calling out Stephen's name. And she could hear Stephen grunting and moaning.

Sarah almost fell to her knees but thought they may hear and she couldn't come up with another reason why she was at his room.

In tears,she trudged back to her room,closed the door,took her clothes off,put her robe back on,collapsed on the bed and cried harder than she's ever cried before. Not caring if anyone heard her.

After an hour of crying,her phone rang. Her heart plunged,she knew it was him. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as normal as possible.

''Hi,Stephen.''

''What's wrong?Ya sound like you've been cryin'.''

He knew her so well.

''No,I haven't,I'm fine.''She cleared her throat again.

''Oh. Well,okay.I was just callin' to tell ya goodnight and sweet dreams.I would talk longer but I'm exhausted.''

She almost let out a little wail,she knew what activity had exhausted him.

''Okay,thanks. Goodnight to you too,Stephen.''

''Bye,love.''

''Bye.''

She hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

She cried all night. Her throat and eyes were sore and finally at 5 a.m. she fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up to her cell phone going off. Kaitlyn was texting her saying she wants to meet downstairs to have breakfast.

She replied with only the letter ''K''

She got out of bed and her head began to pound,almost knocking her back to the bed. She had cried harder than she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror.

''Holy shit.''She grumbled. Her hair was all over the place. As she moved closer to the mirror across the room she could tell she had forgotten to take her makeup off.

''Fuck.''

She jumped into the shower,washed off all her makeup and half heartedly shampooed her hair. She got out and put on her Ole Miss sweatshirt,jeans and flip-flops. She didn't care how she looked,Stephen has a girlfriend so now who does she have to impress?

''Absolutely no one.''She said to her image in the mirror.

She walked down the hall,wanting to stop at Stephen's door and flip it off,but she decided against it,and got on the elevator. She thought of what she would do when she saw Stephen and told herself that she was going to act as if nothing happened,as if she didn't hear him and some skank fucking in his room last night. As she thought of this,her chest tightened with that feeling of heartache.

She got off the elevator and went into the dining room where Kaitlyn was waiting for her.

''Hi!You look like shit.''Kaitlyn frowned.

''Wow,thanks for the compliment.''

''Sorry,what's wrong hon?''

''Nothing,just a hard time getting to sleep is all.''She lied.

''Oh,sorry about that. What do you want to eat?''

''Vodka.''

''Sarah,its 10 in the morning.''

''So?''

Kaitlyn looked at her,stunned,she knew Sarah hardly ever drank,let alone at 10 in the morning.

''I'm kidding.I'll just have some orange juice.I'm not hungry.''

The waiter came and took their order. They sat in silence until Kaitlyn's food and Sarah's tumbler of orange juice came.

Sarah felt like she needed to talk to someone about what she heard last night.

''Kaitlyn,if I tell you something,will you promise to keep it a secret?''

''Of course. What is it?''

''I was walking to Stephen's room last night to say goodnight and before I knocked on the door,I heard a him and some girl in bed.''

Kaitlyn almost choked on her bacon.

''What?Could you tell who it was?''

''No,I couldn't, but whoever it was was very enthusiastic about what they were doing.''

''Wow,that's crazy. Who knew Stephen even had a girlfriend?''

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. They sat in silence until Kaitlyn finished her breakfast.

''I have to go workout.I'll text you,okay?You should take a nap,you look exhausted.''

''I will.''

But Sarah knew she wouldn't be able to sleep,not even for an hour. She contemplated going to see Stephen,she knew he would be in the weight room,but figured she wasn't quite up to seeing him just yet, she needed to prepare and to do that she needed to sit and think quietly for a while. And she did,while drinking half a bottle of wine. She thought about the pros and cons of being in love with him,then came to the conclusion that there were more cons than pros. Then she thought about it again and realized there were more pros than cons. She thought about the reasons she loved him and about the reasons she hated him,the list of why she loved him was longer than why she hated him. After a little more contemplation and a little more wine,she perked up a little. She was going to see him tonight and tell him how she feels,hell,it's not like he's married.

She looked at the clock,she had to be at the arena in an hour.

''Crap.''She got up and took a hot shower to sober herself up. She put on her favorite dress that's not too dressy and did her makeup. If she was going to tell Stephen how she felt then she had to look good.

She rushed out the door and as she was walking down the hallway,Randy was coming out of his room.

''Hey Randy.''Sarah smiled.

''Hey Sarah. You late too huh?''

''Yeah,time got away from me.''

''Me too.I came back up from the weight room to ice my hand and fell asleep.''

They laughed.

''Hey you wanna share a cab?''

''Sure Randy,that sounds good.''

Sarah had always liked Randy,he was sweet and funny,they weren't close,but they were friends.

''You're awful quiet over there.''

Sarah hadn't realized she had zoned out,Randy's voice brought her back.

''Oh,sorry. Just got a lot on my mind,y'know.''

''Well don't overheat your brain,don't want that pretty little head of yours to explode.''He laughed.

She gave a half laugh.

The cab arrived at the arena and Randy paid the whole fee against Sarah's offer to pay half.

They walked in the back door together and went their separate ways.

''Sarah,wait!''Randy called out and Sarah stopped walking.

''What is it?''

''I,uh,I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime. Like a date.''He sounded nervous.

''Wow.I don't wanna sound bitchy or whatever but can I think about it a little?Like I said,I have a lot on my mind right now.''

''Yeah,definitely,that's fine.''He was walking away. She felt bad.

''Randy.''

He looked back at her.

''I'll text you,I promise.''She smiled. Then Randy smiled and went on his way.

Sarah got to the hair and makeup room and set up her stuff.

She did everyone's hair accept for Kaitlyn's,she's always last so they have a little time to talk.

Kaitlyn sat down and Sarah began to work on her curls.

''You look a lot better.''

''Thanks.I guess a little rest and half a bottle of wine will do that for you.''

''Is something wrong?I mean,you never drink.''She sounded worried.

''I'm fine. It's just jet lag.''That wasn't a total lie seeing as she's on a plane every other day.

''Hey Kaitlyn,guess who asked me out earlier.''

''Ooh,who?''She sounded excited.

''Randy.''

''Oh my god!For real?Congrats!''

''Well,I haven't said yes yet.''

''Why?He's a sweet guy, and hot too. You've seen him in his tights.''She winked.

''I know.I just need to think about it I guess.''

''You're crazy if you don't go out with him.''

''I probably will. You're right,he's a good guy.''But she knew she was holding out for Stephen.

She finished Kaitlyn's hair and went to a room where she could sit and watch the show. She was getting excited to see Stephen afterwards.

The show ended and Stephen texted her telling her to meet him at the bar across the road from the hotel. She went to her hotel room to freshen up.

She crossed the road and went in hoping he would already be there. He wasn't. She sat there for half an hour,humiliated that she was sitting there alone for so long. She kept having to tell the waitress that she was waiting for someone. Finally after 3 glasses of wine,he showed up.

''Sorry I'm late love,traffic from the arena to the hotel was horrible.''He smiled at her.

''It's fine.''

''You've started without me I see.''He pointed to her glass.

''Yeah,sorry.''She knew what she had planned on saying to him but she was too scared to bring it up. He ordered a Guinness, of course.

''Sarah,we need ta talk.''

She was a little shocked,what did he need to talk to her about?

''You're right Stephen we do. You first.''

''Well I don't know how ta say this but...''He was nervous.

''But what?''

''I've been seein' someone.''

Her heart sank,but she knew he had,she had learned it the night before.

''Why would you keep that from me?That doesn't make a lot of sense.''

''I didn't know how you would take it.''

''What are you talking about?Who are you seeing,Stephen?''She sounded a little like a jealous girlfriend.

''When I tell ya, you have ta promise not ta freak out.''

Oh but she was freaked out already.

''Who?''She repeated.

''It's Kaitlyn,Sarah.''He said finally.

She choked on her wine a bit. After she stopped coughing and was able to speak,she replied.

''What?Since when?''

''A few months.''

How could she not have known?

''We didn't tell ya because we didn't know how you would react seein' as we're both really close ta you.''

''Wow.''

''Yeah ,I just wanted to get that off my chest. What did you want to say?''

She definitely couldn't let her feelings be known now.

''Nothing.''

They had a few drinks and walked back to the hotel.

Sarah was about to fall into bed when she heard a knock at the door. It was Kaitlyn.

''Hi Sarah.I was gonna text you but I figured I would come see you instead.''

''Come in.''

She did and they went to the couch and sat down.

''So,I know you talked with Stephen tonight.I wanna know what you think about us. He did tell you didn't he?''

''Yeah he told me.''

''And?''

''And I'm happy for you guys.''She lied.

''Oh Sarah that's great!I'm so glad you feel that way!And I want to apologize for not telling you myself.''

''It's okay,really.''

''Good ,Stephen and I want to invite you to dinner tomorrow, we'll be in New York and there is this great place on 5th avenue. Will you come?If you're not too jet lagged of course.''

''Yeah,I'll be there.''

Kaitlyn expressed her excitement and went back to her room.

Sarah knew that she should sleep because she had to be on a plane for New York in the morning,but she just couldn't,she laid there wide awake all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Since she didn't sleep at all that night,Sarah decided to head down to the dining room early that morning for breakfast, she was starving,she didn't eat anything the day before.

She walked past Stephen's room and could hear Kaitlyn giggling,she thought she was going to puke. She was still confused,she was happy that her best friends were in love,but upset that they were in love with each other and upset because she still loves Stephen. As she was walking past Randy's door,Randy walked out,bumping into her.

''Crap!I'm sorry.''Randy apologized.

Sarah laughed.''It's okay,I'm usually the one running into people.''

''You headed down for breakfast?''

''Yeah.''

''Will you join me?''Randy smiled.

''I'd love to.''

They got in the elevator, she kept her head down,but she could feel Randy looking at her. She started thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to go out with Randy,he's a great guy. Maybe this was what she needed to get over Stephen. They went and sat down at a table for two. Randy ordered something called a ''Breakfast For A King'' and Sarah ordered pancakes. When the food got there Sarah couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

''What?''Randy asked.

''I just don't see how you can eat all that.''

''I'm a guy,I eat more than I should,but being a wrestler,I work it all off. If not,I would be one fat sonovabitch.''

Sarah laughed.

''So,Sarah,fill me in on the Diva gossip,I know you hear it all.''

''Okay,you know Alicia Fox?''

Randy nodded.

''Well,that's not her real hair color.''Her lame attempt at a joke but Randy laughed anyway.

''Actually,there is one thing ,Stephen and Kaitlyn have been dating for a few months,Stephen told me last night.''

''For real?I always thought you two would end up going out.''

''I guess not.''

''Well,good for them I guess.''

They talked all through the meal,which took a while because Randy actually ate everything on his plate. When he finished they went back upstairs to get their stuff together for the flight to New York.

''Hey Randy,sit with me on the plane?''

''Yeah,definitely.''He smiled.

Sarah walked inside her room and began to straighten up,she just hated leaving a dirty room for the housekeepers,so she always tidied up before she left. She packed all her stuff and just in time. She hurried down to the lobby to wait on Stephen and Kaitlyn,Stephen had said he wanted to share a cab to the airport. Finally they came down.

''Hey theres me favorite girl.''Stephen said,then looked at Kaitlyn.''Well,me other favorite girl.''He winked at Kaitlyn and kissed her. The feeling of wanting to puke came back to Sarah. Stephen hailed a cab and they all piled in. The cabby was fat,greasy and creepy. He looked in the rearview mirror at Stephen sitting between the girls.

''Look at you hotshot,sittin' between two babes,how much ya payin' 'em?''  
Stephen shot him an angry look.

''Look fella,don't disrespect these ladies and just drive will ya?''

The cabby shut up.

They got to the airport and went through the hassle of boarding the plane. Randy wasn't on yet so Sarah just went to the back and sat alone. Randy stepped on and Sarah called to him.

''Hey Randy!Over here!''

Randy saw her and smiled and headed to the back. Kaitlyn was about to sit next to her.

''I thought we were gonna sit together?We always do.''She seemed a little upset.

''Oh,right.I'm sorry,but I already asked Randy if he wanted to sit with me,I asked him at breakfast this morning.''

Kaitlyn was about to question her about having breakfast with Randy when he got to where they were.

''Okay well,I'll go find Stephen then.''Kaitlyn left Randy and Sarah.

''Ugh I hate planes,I'm always paranoid that they'll crash.''

''Don't worry,I'm right here,if you want,you can hold my hand.''Randy smiled and held out his hand.

''Thanks.''She smiled and took it.

They talked about everything on the flight to New York,his life in Missouri,her life in Mississippi. They agreed that nothing beats Southern comfort food. They talked about their favorite music,movies,books, everything. They never stopped talking for the whole flight. She was starting to get excited,they were going to New York for Wrestlemania,which was going to be tomorrow night at Madison Square Garden.

The plane finally landed at JFK,to Sarah's relief. Although this time it wasn't that bad,she had held Randy's hand the entire time. They shuffled off the plane and into the terminal to get their bags and hail a cab,which took almost two hours.

''I am so damn glad we're finally here.''Sarah said as she got into the cab,which she was sharing with Randy.

''Me too. It's always a pain in the ass.''

''Randy,can I ask you a favor?''

''Sure.''

''Stephen and Kaitlyn asked me to dinner tonight and I really don't wanna go alone,so,will you go with me?''

''Only if you turn the word favor into date.''He smiled.

''It's a date.''

''Okay,I can't wait.''

They both smiled.

They got to the hotel,found out where their rooms were,two doors down from each other,and went up. She always loved coming to New York,she always loved Wrestlemania and the excitement that everyone feels leading up to it. Tomorrow night's main event would be Sheamus vs. Sandow for the World Heavyweight Championship. Of course,she was rooting for her friend,even though he's dating her other best friend and despite the fact that she's in love with him. But she knew she couldn't be mad at him or Kaitlyn,they never knew how Sarah felt.

She unpacked her stuff,including her Taylor Swift cds,she figured being as confused as she was about her current relationship with her best friend and love interest,Taylor's music was appropriate,She was busy putting her clothes up and dancing to We Are Never Getting Back Together when she heard someone pounding on her door.

''I've been knocking for two minutes!''

''Sorry,Kaitlyn,I was um,distracted. Come in.''

''You still coming to dinner with us tonight?''She said hopefully.

''Yes I am. And I'm bringing a date if you don't mind.''

Kaitlyn smiled.''Randy?''

''Yeah,I asked him earlier.''

Kaitlyn gave a squeal.''I'm so happy that you decided to go out with him!He's perfect for you!''

Sarah wasn't sure about that,but she was starting to like him.

''So what are you going to wear?''

Sarah went to the closet and pulled out a dress she had bought before she left Mississippi and started working for the WWE.

Kaitlyn was not pleased.

''Oh sweetie,you're wearing that?It's cute and all but this is a very classy restaurant we're going to.''

''I don't have anything else.''She was a little just never spent money on clothes,she preferred buying music instead.

Kaitlyn had that look in her eye.

''No Kaitlyn,I am not going shopping with you!You force me to try on things I don't like.''

''Oh come on,it'll be fun. Grab your bag and lets go.''

She didn't want to but she knew she couldn't wear what she had picked out.

They walked the streets of New York,they went in almost every store and Sarah tried on everything Kaitlyn had picked out,they both hated every single dress.

''Okay I'm done!I'm sick of trying on dresses,my feet are killing me and I'm starving.''

''Just one last dress. Tonight is a big night,for all of us,I mean,this is your first date with Randy,don't you wanna look sexy?''

''I'm not very good at sexy,Kaitlyn.''

''Yes you are,now here,try this on.''She handed Sarah a short,black dress that looked too tight,but she tried it on anyway.

She was stunned when she saw herself in the mirror. It was perfect, it came just below the knee and was cut low,but still very classy.

''Kaitlyn,I really like this and no matter what you say,I'm buying it.''

''Just get your ass out here,will ya?''

Sarah stepped out of the dressing room and Kaitlyn's jaw dropped.

''You're right!It's perfect!''

So she bought the dress and they headed back to the hotel.

''I'd hang out longer,Kaitlyn but I really wanna go try this on with some different accessories.''

''Okay,I'll see ya later!''

Okay so that was a lie, she already knew what she would wear with it but she knew she couldn't take Kaitlyn talking about Stephen all day. So she decided to a had a little ice cream while listening to Adele,she was,for the first time in a couple of days, content. At around 6 that night she started getting ready. She put on her dress,did her makeup and hair and topped it all off with black wedges and her favorite skull and crossbones necklace. It was decided that she would meet Randy in the lobby and they would meet Stephen and Kaitlyn at the restaurant.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Randy,who's back was turned. She took a breath and prepared herself.

''Randy?''

Randy turned around,stunned at what he saw, his jaw dropped and he finally smiled.

''Oh my god,you look absolutely beautiful,Sarah.''He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She blushed.''Thanks. You look really handsome too.''

''Y'know,I should just let you hail the cab,you'd catch the attention of every cabby in New York.''

''Oh stop it,you.''

They laughed and strangely enough,when they walked to the curb,two taxis stopped in front of them. They got in and sat right next to each could smell his cologne,he could smell her perfume.

Sarah noticed a Rolex on his wrist.

''Nice watch.''

''Thanks. It was a present to myself the first time I won the World Heavyweight title.I like your necklace.''

''Thanks.I got it at Hot Topic,not as fancy as a Rolex,but whatever.''

Randy laughed.''So how bad do you think this dinner will be?''

''I don't know.I love Stephen and Kaitlyn both,but their love-doveyness is making a little sick.''

''I know. That's the worst,when you're single and literally everyone is coupled up and rubbing in your face.''

''I hate that.''

''I bet it's weird,your two best friends dating.''

''Yeah,it's a bit bizarre.''

''I bet. You looked a little depressed when you were telling me about it. You have feelings for him don't you?''

''Yeah,I do but he's with her and you're really starting to grow on me,I hope you'll give me a chance.''

''I really like you,Sarah,so I'm definitely willing to give you a chance.''

The cab arrived and Randy got out and opened Sarah's door for her.

''Such a gentleman,Mr. Orton.''She smiled.

''Anything for you my lady.''

They walked in and found Kaitlyn and Stephen. He was in a suit and Kaitlyn,always the stunner,was in a short red dress.

''Oh Sarah you look amazing!Doesn't she Stephen?''Stephen's reaction was almost exactly like Randy's.

''Yes,very very beautiful.''He smiled.

''Thanks, you look great too,both of you.''

Randy and Stephen exchanged greetings and they all sat down.

''You two make a fabulous looking couple,really.''

Sarah and Randy just smiled.

''Okay,babe,do you want to go ahead and tell them?''Kaitlyn asked Stephen.

''Oh,I guess that would be all right,I know you're just dyin' to.''

''Tell us what?''Sarah asked

''Well...Stephen and I...''She didn't finish the sentence but instead held out her left hand to reveal a huge diamond ring.

Sarah's heart plunged,Randy grabbed her hand under the table.

''Oh my god!Wow.''Was all she could say.

''I know!And Sarah,I want you to be my maid of honor.''She looked at Sarah with sincere eyes.

''Um.''She wanted to say no but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

''Of course I will!''

''That's great!''

Sarah and Stephen exchanged a look,Stephen looked as happy as he's ever been. But her heart broke anyway.

They spent the meal talking about dates and dresses and flowers,Sarah thought she was going to go this,Randy spoke up.

''Hey guys,I think it's time for Sarah and I to head back to the hotel,we both have to get up early,as do you two,tomorrow's a big night for all of us.''

Kaitlyn frowned.''Okay guys,it's been a great night!I'll text you in the morning,Sarah.''

Kaitlyn got up and hugged Sarah and Randy and Stephen shook Randy's hand and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

''That was crazy.''Randy said as they got into a cab.''You okay?''

''I'm fine,just shocked.''

They rode in silence and when they got to Sarah's room,Randy kissed her,on the mouth, It sent tingles all over her body.

''Do you want to come in?''

''Yeah.''

They walked through the door and went straight for the bed,kissing the whole way. They hastily undressed each other and fell into the bed,Sarah straddling Randy. They had sex for an hour. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced with any man.

''I hate myself for this,but I can't stay,if I stay here with you,I'll be up all night and I need my rest. Please don't hate me.''

''No,it's fine,Randy,I understand.''

As Randy left,tears filled her eyes,the shock of the night was setting in. She got into bed and was almost asleep when her phone went off with a text from Randy.

''Goodnight beautiful,sweet dreams,I'll be dreaming of you.''

Sarah wasn't so sad anymore and had a restful night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah was at Stephen and Kaitlyn's wedding and when the preacher said ''Speak now or forever hold your piece.''she stood up but fell into a deep dark pit leading to nowhere,seeing pictures of her and her two best friends falling with her,catching fire on the way down.

She awoke drenched in sweat and her heart pounding.

''It was just a dream.'' she whispered to herself. She got up and noticed she had slept a little late. She knew that she would be alone today because everyone was preparing for tonight. No worry. She slipped on her flip-flops,still in her pjs,grabbed a granola bar and went to the weight room to hang with Kaitlyn and Stephen for awhile. She stopped at Randy's door,pondering her feelings for him. She was starting to like him but she was still in love with Stephen. She was confused,she'd never liked two guys at the same time. But she figured today was an exciting day,so no talk of her pesky feelings. She headed downstairs.

Kaitlyn was working at the elliptical,Stephen was nowhere to be found.

''Hey babe!''Sarah greeted Kaitlyn.

''Hey,you're in a good mood.''Kaitlyn smiled.

''How can I not be?Tonight's a big night,I always get excited for Wrestlemania.''

''Me too.I'm super nervous though.''

''Don't worry,you're gonna kick Eve's ass tonight for the Diva Championship.''

''Thanks.I hope so.''

''So. Where's Stephen?''

''Oh,he dropped a dumbell on his foot,he's upstairs icing it.I keep telling him it'll be fine in time for his match but he doesn't believe me,he's freaked out that he won't be a hundred percent for tonight.''

'' I should go talk to him.''

''You should!You're the only other person he'll listen to. I think something else may be up with him,I don't know. He woke up in a real shitty mood.''

''Okay.I'll go up there then.I'll see you later in hair and makeup.''

She headed back upstairs,a little nervous. She hadn't been with Stephen alone since the night he revealed that he and Kaitlyn were seeing each other. She knocked on his door.

''Oh fuck off!I'm busy!''

''Stephen?''

Hearing Sarah's voice,he opened the door.

''Sorry. Come in.''

''I heard about your foot.I promise it'll be fine by your match.''

''I don't think so.''He sounded worried,scared.

''Oh come off it. Even with an injured foot you could kick Sandow's pansy ass. One Brogue Kick to the head and he's out like a light,dreaming of Mozart and the ballet.''

Stephen laughed,then sighed.

''Come on Stephen,what's wrong?It's not just your foot. Sick relative?Worried about things with Kaitlyn?Tell me.''

''Do ya think I'm rushin' things with Kaitlyn?''

Oh god.

''Uh...well.''As she began her reply,Stephen's brow furrowed a little. She wanted to tell him the truth,that yes he was rushing things with Kaitlyn and that she secretly has feelings for him. But she couldn't.

''Do you love her?''

He smiled a little.''Yes,I do.''

''If you really love someone and are meant to be,then you're not rushing it.''She felt like a wimp for not saying how she truly feels.

''Thanks,Sarah.''

''No problem. Now,prop your foot up on the table,I'll massage it for you,work out some of the soreness.''

''Ya want ta massage me foot?You really are a good friend.''

They laughed.

''So,have you and Kaitlyn set a date?''

''Not yet, but we don't wanna wait too long.''

''Oh god,she's not pregnant is she?''She joked.

''No,don't worry,she's not. Do you really think she would have a lavish wedding and an expensive wedding gown if she had a baby bump or mornin' sickness?''

''I guess not.''

''Speakin' of wedding gowns,I'll give you a little heads up,after tonight we're flying to Houston to start weddin' plans,including you. Your first duty will be ta help her pick out her dress and bridesmaids dresses.I'm so sorry.''He sniggered.

''Shit.I love her but that will be such a pain in the ass.''

Stephen laughed.''It's worth it though.''

''You know,I was telling Randy about you and Kaitlyn and he was shocked,he thought you and I would end up together. Crazy right?''Although she didn't actually see it as crazy.

''Actually no.''

If Sarah had water in her mouth she would have done a spit take.

''What?''

''Oh come on,admit it,we both thought about it,whether it be dating or bein' in bed together. We've been friends far too long ta not have.I'll admit I have.''

''What,thought about dating or being in bed?''

''Both.''

''Should we really be having this conversation?Your future wife is right downstairs.''

''Please,you and I have been friends a little bit longer than you and her,it's okay.''

''Then yes,I have thought about it.''She blushed.

''I knew it.''He said teasingly.

''Maybe we should kiss to make sure there are no 'sparks' between us.''She was joking. But apparently Stephen took it seriously,he leaned in to kiss her. What she felt during the kiss was far more exciting and butterfly inducing than her night with Randy. After nearly a minute,Stephen broke the kiss.

''Well?''

She wanted so badly to tell the truth,she couldn't. You're such a pussy,she thought to herself.

''Nothing. Nice use of tongue though.''

He laughed.

''What about you,did you feel anything?''

''Em,no,sorry. Ya have nice lips though.''But inside Sarah knew that they both had felt something,something neither of them had ever felt before.

''Right,well,we got that out of our systems,I guess. Is your foot any better or am I massaging your steak-like foot for nothing?''

''No,it's much better,thanks.''

''Okay then,well I gotta go make sure I have enough hairspray for tonight,Diva's hair must be perfect seeing as it's a huge night for them all and I don't want Eve giving death threats if her hair is flat.''

''All right. Thanks again for the rub. God that didn't sound right.I'll see ya tonight,hopefully.I'll be getting pulled in all directions.''

''Yeah,well,come by before your match and I'll spike your hair up for you,I'll even use my best hair gel.''

''Aye. Love being treated like a king.''

They laughed and she went back to her room to think about what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Stephen. And she felt kind of bad,Kaitlyn is her best friend and she had kissed her fiance. But he kissed you,she kept telling herself. And knew she had felt something and she was almost positive he had felt it too. She wondered if she should make him jealous,but then she would feel bad for using Randy. Apparently she had been lost in thought longer than she had intended to be because when she looked at her phone it was time to leave for the arena.

''Shit shit shit!''She couldn't be late. She grabbed her stuff and rushed downstairs,almost knocking over other hotel patrons in the process.

''Hi Sarah!Are you leaving for the arena now?''The voice of someone Sarah wasn't too fond of. She turned around and yup,there was Eve.

''Uh,yeah,I'm a little late and I can't catch a freaking cab.''She said impatiently.

''Allow me.''Eve,who was in short shorts and a tank top,walked to the curb and sure enough,a cab pulled up immediately. Sarah felt like crap about her body and damn it,she didn't have time for that.

''Wow thanks Eve.''She started to get into the cab.

''Oh hold on,can I share with you?I'm a little late too.''

No no no.

''Sure.''Why did you do that?She kicked herself.

''Great,I'll go get my bag!''

Thank god her bag was only in the lobby and not in her room or Sarah would have told the cabby to go ahead and drive.

''So,you excited about tonight?Wrestlemania's a big night,even for you.''

Even for me?She thought. What is that supposed to mean?

''Yeah It 's just that I'll probably have to go get some oxygen after inhaling all the hairspray.''

Eve laughed. Sarah didn't know why,she wasn't trying to be funny.

Much to Sarah's relief,Eve focused on tweezing her eyebrows for the rest of the ride and not talking her head off.

Sarah ran inside and set up her supplies. She put out about 10 cans of hairspray. Beth Pheonix was up first,she talked and talked about how nervous she was. Then it was Layla's turn,she too talked and when she got to Natalya she tuned out. She had been working on someone's hair for two minutes before she realized it was Kaitlyn.

''You okay?''She seemed worried.

''Oh,yeah,I'm fine,sorry.I've just been tuning out all the Diva talk.''

''Right. Well,tomorrow,we,including you are headed to Houston to start planning the wedding. You're up for that right?''

Hell no.

''Sure,yeah,it'll be fun.''She lied. Kaitlyn started going on about color. She wanted her favorite colors,pink and purple but she also wanted Celtic colors like green. Sarah couldn't help but tune out,she just smiled and nodded her head in all the right places. She finally finished Kaitlyn's long blond locks.

''Thanks. Ohhh I'm so nervous.''

''You still have half an hour,plenty of time to get in your confident place.''

''I guess you're right.''

''Good luck out there.''She hugged Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn walked out and Randy walked in.

''Hi.''

''Hey,Randy.''They exchanged smiles.

''Look,I am so sorry that I didn't text or call you the other night,I hate myself for that. It's not much,but I didn't have a lot of time,but,here.''He handed her a single red rose.

''Oh Randy it 's beautiful.''She kissed him on the cheek.

''Just like you.''He smiled.''I have to go get ready but I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow.''

''I can't,I have to fly to Houston with Stephen and Kaitlyn to start wedding preparations.I'm sorry.''

''It's fine,really.I'll just call you.''

''Okay,I'll text you when I get to Texas.''

''Okay.''He gave her a peck on the lips. As Randy walked out,Stephen walked in.

''What did ya do ta Randy?It looks like he's been shot or somethin'.''

''Nothing.I just can't go out with him tomorrow and he wants me to.''

''Oh. Do ya like him?''

''I'm starting to.''

''Well if he breaks yer heart,tell me and I'll kick his arse for ya.''

''Will do. Now sit down so I can spike your hair. Which I don't see why you spike it,it looks good flat.''

''It's all apart of me persona,ya know.''

''Right. Lemme get the gel.''She got it and slathered it on her hands and started running her fingers through his hair,spiking it. Touching his hair,she was starting to get that tingly feeling but she told herself to snap out of it.

''How's that?''

''Perfect.''

''Okay,hold your breath and I'll spray it.''

'' everything, you've been such a good friend ta me.''

''Are we breaking up or something?''She joked.

''No,I just wanted ta thank ya for being an amazing friend,I know I tend ta take ya for granted and I'm sorry for that.''

''It's okay,as long as I'm friends with you,nothing else matters.''It hurt her to say this.

''I feel the same,love.''They hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

''Good luck tonight.I'll be right backstage waiting to congratulate you.''

''That means a lot. Well I have ta go now.''He frowned.

''Bye,Stephen.''

''Bye.''He walked out.

She looked at the rose Randy had given her and started cursing herself for having feelings for two men. She knew she would end up hurt either way. It would hurt her if she stayed with Randy and watched Stephen and Kaitlyn have a happy life together,always thinking it should be her and not Kaitlyn. And it would hurt her if she ended up with Stephen,breaking Randy's heart. She tried her best to put it out of her mind and enjoy the night.

And she did. Stephen won the World Heavyweight Championship,Kaitlyn won the Diva's Championship and Randy won the WWE Championship. And she kept her word,she was right backstage to hug Stephen after his win but she didn't think about Kaitlyn also being there.

''Congrats!''Sarah exclaimed as Stephen walked backstage. But he ignored her as Kaitlyn ran up to him,he picked her up and kissed her. It was the most bitter she had ever felt.

They all hung out backstage after Stephen changed out of his tights,to watch the rest of the show,Sarah feeling like a third wheel. And as Randy walked backstage after his win,Sarah greeted him with a huge kiss on the lips. Stephen and Kaitlyn were stunned,they had never seen their best friend display such public affection. Sarah looked at Stephen and to her surprise,he looked a little annoyed.

After everyone was a lot less sweaty,Randy asked Sarah out for drinks. She was going to say yes but Stephen interrupted her.

''You can't,remember?Gotta be on that plane early tomorrow with me.''

Kaitlyn shot him a look.

''And Kaitlyn,me and Kaitlyn.''He corrected himself.

''Ugh,He's right.I'm really sorry.''She frowned.

''It's okay.''Randy seemed pissed,mainly at Stephen.

She had wanted to share a cab back to the hotel with Randy but Stephen rushed her and Kaitlyn to a cab before she had a chance to go with Randy. They sat in an awkward silence for the whole ride,plus the ride in the elevator. She went to her room and laid on the bed,trying to figure out why Stephen was acting so weird. Then she heard a knock on the door.

It's after midnight,who the hell could that be?She thought to herself as she got up. She looked out of the peephole and saw Randy in jeans and a dress shirt,holding a bouquet of roses. Her heart melted. She opened the door.

''Randy.''She smiled.

''Sarah.''

''Come in.''

''You sure?I don't want your guard dog to come get me.''

''Oh hush. Stephen's just being protective.''She wasn't sure if that was the case or not.

''I got your rose some friends.''He handed her the bouquet.

''That's so sweet of you.''She set them in a vase that belonged to the hotel.

He then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her,his tongue touching hers, his hands finding her bra hook underneath her blouse. He undressed her carefully,caressing all the right spots,and she did the same to him and they made love for hours,this time,Randy held her afterwards and slept in her room that night. And a little part of her,knew she was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah awoke to Randy sitting up on his elbow looking down at her.

''Good morning beautiful.''Randy smiled.

''Good morning. What time is it?''

''7:30.''

''Crap,I have to start packing.I have to be downstairs in an hour.''She started to get up but Randy grabbed her arm.

''I already did that for you,I hope that was okay,I just wanted to be helpful,and I wanted more time to lay here with you.''He kissed her on the forehead.

''No,that's fine,thanks.I still have to start getting ready though.''

''Aw come on,five more minutes.''

''Okay.''She smiled and nestled her head on his chest.

''Last night was great huh?''

''Yeah,amazing.I'm glad you stuck around afterwards this time.''

''Me too.''He kissed her. They continued to kiss until she had to get up.

''I have to go take a shower and get ready now.''She frowned.

''All right. Can I join you?''

She giggled.''Yes you can,I'd like that.''

So they hopped in the shower and made love. Sarah once again kicking herself,she knew that the more she did this,the more she would fall for him,and she just couldn't get past her feelings for Stephen,no matter how much she liked Randy.

''Are you okay?''Randy asked as he was toweling off.

''Yeah,why?''

''You just seem a million miles away is all.''

''Oh.''

''Wait,you're thinking about him aren't you?Were you thinking about him when I made love to you?''He was starting to get angry.

''What?No of course not!''She wasn't really even convincing herself.

''You were,I know you were.I thought that we were together,I thought that when you decided to sleep with me that meant you were over him.''

''Okay,one:You can't get over someone that quickly. And two:It's not like you asked me to be your girlfiend!''

''This isn't high school,Sarah,we're adults,we don't have to ask,if you sleep with me I'm gonna assume that means you wanna be with me.''

''I'm just confused right now.''Her eyes were starting to fill.

''Well maybe we shouldn't talk to each other until you've figured out whatever it is you need to figure out.''

''Don't be mad at me.''She said in a small voice.

''I can't help it!You wanna know something?I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you five years ago!I've been too scared to say so because you always seemed so in love with him!I thought you two were together and when you told me he was seeing Kaitlyn,I figured it was safe to ask you out. But I guess I was too stupid to think you'd be over him.''

''I'm sorry Randy,I really am. But I can't help it if I have feelings for him!And I can't help it if I have feelings for you!I hate myself for this,it's killing me!I have to watch the man that I've been in love with for years marry my best friend and I have to see you,someone I'm starting to fall for get his heart broken by me because I can't fucking get over someone!''

''I think I should go.''He started walking to the door,Sarah grabbed his arm.

''Randy please,forgive me,don't just stop talking to me.''She was in tears.

''Look,I can't do this right now okay?I just can't.I may call you and I might not. We'll meet up at the wedding,I'll still be your date,but you have to choose. Move on from wanting him and come be with me,or never move on and never be happy and torture yourself and still be in love with him.''He hugged her and kissed her hard on the forehead.

''I'm sorry Randy.''She whispered. She knew Randy had heard her but didn't reply and just walked out the door.

It was time for her to to go downstairs,she didn't bother with makeup and grabbed her stuff and headed down.

''Hey!''Kaitlyn greeted her.''Stephen's getting the rest of his stuff. You look like you've been crying,what happened?''

''Nothing.''

''You're lying.''

''So what if I am?We're going to start planning your wedding,aren't we?I'm not gonna bring you down with my own little issues so don't worry okay?''She sounded harsher than she meant to.

''Okay.''

Stephen came down,he looked worried.

''What's wrong babe?''Kaitlyn asked. He looked at Sarah,her heart jumped.

He knows. He heard me telling Randy how I feel, she thought to herself.

''Oh,nothing,just don't wanna be late is all.''

They got into a cab,got to the airport and boarded the plane. They all kept to themselves. Kaitlyn flipping through wedding magazines,Stephen silently fuming over something,Kaitlyn didn't know but Sarah did,she knew him better than Kaitlyn did,she knew he was mad about something. Even though they sat one row from each other,Stephen texted her.

''We need to talk,meet me in the restroom.''

He had got up two minutes before she received the text. She was scared,she didn't know exactly what he was so pissed about. She got up and went to the sardine can restroom. Kaitlyn was oblivious to everything,she was listening to her Ipod and scanning magazines for dresses. Sarah knocked on the door and Stephen opened it and pulled her inside.

''What the hell,Stephen?''

''What happened between you and Randy?I heard yellin' before we left,what did he do ta you?''

''What?He didn't do anything.''

''Then why was he yellin' at ye?''He was getting impatient.

''Why are you so worried?You've never been this so worked up before.''

''You've never had a boyfriend who could snap ya like a twig either.''

''You think he hit me?''

''I heard somethin' land against a wall!''

''We had an arguement and he threw the tv remote. He didn't hit me,Stephen,I swear.''

''What did ya argue about?''

''It's nothing.I promise.''

''Fine. But like I said,if he hurts you,I will kick his arse.''

''You won't have to.''

They walked out and returned to their seats. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Sarah did what she said she would do and when they landed she texted Randy but he didn't reply. Against Kaitlyn's wishes,Sarah checked in to the hotel with Stephen,Kaitlyn knew her mother wouldn't approve of him staying at their house with her,but she wanted Sarah to but Sarah convinced her that with her insomnia she wouldn't get much sleep because she's so used to staying at hotels. Kaitlyn said fine and that she would pick her up in her mom's car when they went shopping,which would be probably every day. Their rooms were right next to each other. She went to her room while Kaitlyn helped Stephen unpack his stuff. An hour later Stephen knocked on her door.

''Hey we're gonna catch a cab to Kaitlyn's house,she wants ya ta hang out there a bit,meanwhile I'm gonna rent a car to do some sight seein'.''

''Okay but aren't you gonna go to Kaitlyn's?You haven't met her family yet.''

''It's okay,I'll be there tonight,we're all having dinner there.''

''Oh.''She said with a hint of dread.

''Yeah.''

For the most part,Sarah was quiet,Kaitlyn had been talking Stephen's head off until they dropped him off at the car dealership.

They were at Kaitlyn's all day,Sarah did like Kaitlyn's parents though. She was relieved when Stephen arrived,she knew that when dinner was over they would have to go back to the hotel. Stephen had to workout and Sarah needed her rest for shopping and wedding planning the next day. The journey ahead was dreadful,she had to help Kaitlyn plan her wedding in two weeks.

They got to the hotel and Stephen went straight for the gym,Sarah went to change and came back downstairs and watched him workout and they talked,they talked like they had for the last five years. She was scared that when he got married,they wouldn't have these talks anymore,but she put that thought out of her mind. She didn't sleep well that night,everything was on her mind,especially Randy. She hated herself for hurting him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sarah went wedding dress shopping with Kaitlyn. It was mostly a blur aside from her tearing up when Kaitlyn found ''the dress''Even though she was marrying the man Sarah would sell her soul to be with,she thought her friend was a beautiful sight. They also picked out bridesmaids dresses and a special maid of honor dress for Sarah. It was a long,red number with lace all over,Sarah had to admit,she loved it. And although she liked her dress and thought Kaitlyn was going to make a beautiful bride,she was still in a sour mood,but she hid this from Kaitlyn,she didn't know that she and Randy had had a fight. But thankfully Stephen knew and she could talk to him about it. So after a long day of shopping,she and Stephen planned to have drinks together.

They started on their first pint of Guinness.

''How was dress shopping?''

''Horrible.''

''That's what I figured.''He laughed.

''You'll be pleased to know your wife will be in a beautiful ball gown style wedding dress.''

''She's not me wife just yet.''

''Whatever.''

''Have ya heard from Randy?''

''Nope.I'm not sure if he'll call but he will be here for the wedding,which the invitations got sent out today,by the way.''

''Great.''

''You're not getting cold feet are you?''She sounded more hopeful than worried.

''No,no. Not at all.''

''I know when you're lying.''

''I'm just nervous is all,I'm wonderin' if this is the right thing ta do,get married.''

''I thought you weren't worried.''

''I wasn't when we talked about it,but now I am. Am I a bad person for questioning whether I should get married or not?''

''No,I don't think so. It's normal to get freaked out before.''

They had some more drinks and when they were both drunk,confessions started coming out.

''Stephen,I'm in love with you.''She said with a slightly slurred speech.

''Really?Well I feel the same.''Even more slurred speech from him.

They started laughing and couldn't stop,they were as drunk as they had been in a long time. The bartender kicked them out for being too loud.

''Well what do ya want ta do now?''

''I don't know,go back to the hotel I guess. We can drink more there.''

So they caught a cab back to the hotel and went to Stephen's room and had some more Guinness. Then they started undressing each other,not knowing what they were doing,they were too drunk to realize that. And they went at it for hours,with five years worth of pent up sexual tension. After about 3 hours they both passed out.

At around nine the next morning,Sarah woke looked around the room then at Stephen then looked underneath the covers.

Oh my god. NO NO NO NO!What have you done?She screamed at herself in her head,which was pounding harder than it ever had. She poked Stephen,trying to wake him up.

''Stephen!Wake up!''

He opened his eyes,realizing that they were both naked,his mouth dropped.

''Stephen,what have we done?''She was in tears.

''Oh no. We can't tell Kaitlyn about this,do you hear me?''

''But I'm her best friend.''

''I don't care!She cannot know about this!Oh my god.''

''I'm gonna go. Turn your head so I can get dressed.''

The next two weeks were a blur. She helped Kaitlyn with decorations,flowers and seating arrangements but she was paying no attention to anything she done. The guilt was tearing her up inside. And she hadn't spoken to Stephen either. Kaitlyn was so involved with wedding plans that she didn't notice Sarah and Stephen acting strange. And finally,the big day was here. She woke that morning,tearing herself away from the zombie she had been for the past two weeks and started helping Kaitlyn get ready. When she finished with Kaitlyn,she got ready herself,knowing that she looked pretty but couldn't help but see a monster in the mirror.

They headed for the church and much to Sarah's surprise,Randy was sitting on the steps of the church,dressed in a tux,he was to be a groomsmen.

''Hi.''Sarah greeted him.

''Hi.''

''I missed you.''

''Yeah,I missed you too. You look beautiful.''

''Thanks.''

''Have you made your choice?''

''I think so. Can we wait and talk about it after the wedding?''

''I guess so.''

''We should go in.''

So they headed in to the church,things were set to get going. Stephen was at the altar,Kaitlyn was at the front,ready to go to the altar.

''Okay Sarah,you and Randy walk out together,here are your flowers.''Kaitlyn's mom handed Sarah a small bouquet of lilies.

Sarah and Randy linked arms and headed down the aisle,they were the first couple to walk in. She forced herself to look at Stephen,he started smiling when she walked in. And for one blissful second,she felt like the bride. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen went down the aisle and then it was Kailtyn's turn. The organist started playing the familiar tune and everyone stood up and looked to the back. Everyone except for Stephen,he continued to look at Sarah,she didn't notice this as she too was looking at the back waiting for Kaitlyn to walk in. When Kaitlyn entered the room,Stephen finally looked away from Sarah.

She was beautiful in her all white lace ball gown. Everyone oohed and aahed,Sarah was forcing back tears. She looked over at Stephen,who was smiling but it seemed forced. Kaitlyn made her way to the altar and Stephen kissed her on the cheek and they held hands as the preacher began the ceremony.

''If anyone has any cause as to why these two should not be married,speak now or forever hold your piece.''

Sarah bit her tongue,Randy looked over at her.

''Oka-''The preacher was going to continue when Stephen interrupted him.

''I can't do this.''

A collective gasp rang through the church,Sarah's heart leapt, Randy looked disappointed.

''What?Stephen!''

''I'm sorry,Kaitlyn,I just can't do this,I have ta tell ya somethin'.''

''This better be good.''

''It's not,for you, anyway. I'm in love with someone else.''

Another gasp and another leap in Sarah's heart.

''Who?''Kaitlyn asked,in tears. Stephen looked to Sarah.

Oh my god. She thought she was going to faint.

''It's Sarah,Kaitlyn.''

Sarah let out a gasp. Kaitlyn looked at Sarah in complete shock. Sarah tried her best to look as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

''Kaitlyn,I had no idea.''Sarah said,almost in tears herself.

''You want to be with her,Stephen?''

''I'm so sorry,love.''

Sarah looked to Randy, he gave her a knowing look,as if he knew this would happen. She mouthed ''I'm sorry''to him. He gave her a weak smile.

She then looked at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn started to talk,through tears.

''You know,Stephen,you have no idea how much I love you and I always hoped you felt the same but in my heart,I always knew you weren't that in love with me,I always had a sneaking suspicion that you wanted to be with her but I put that out of my head because I was so happy being with you.I guess now I know how you've always felt. And Sarah,I always had a feeling you wanted him,well,now he's yours.''

Kaitlyn threw her bouquet at Sarah who was in tears,and stormed out of the church and one by one,the wedding attendants filed out of the church,leaving Sarah,Stephen and Randy at the altar.

''I'm gonna go wait outside.''

''Okay,Stephen.''

Stephen walked out.

''Randy,words cannot describe how sorry I am right now.''

''It's fine.''

''No,it's not.I was such a bitch to you,I shouldn't have lead you on,I shouldn't have slept with you when I knew how I felt about Stephen.''

''I forgive you, really. You can't do anything about fate,and it was fate for you two to end up together.''

''Thank you for not hating me.''

''I could never hate you. It wouldn't do me any good because no matter what,we'll be seeing each other around.''And with that,Randy gave her a hug and went on his way.

Sarah went to sit on the church steps with Stephen.

''You okay?''

''I don't know,are you?''

''Eh,we'll get through it.I feel like such a bastard for not tellin' ya how I feel,and for leading Kaitlyn on.''

''You weren't really leading her on,you did love her,I could tell.''

''Just not as much as I love and have always and will always love you. It was fate,love. And the people we hurt in the process of finally being together will move on and they'll forgive us,I hope. All that matters is that we're finally together.''

''Yeah and it only took five years.''


End file.
